Sabre
by PiercedBlueCat
Summary: Where would someone storage a sabre? Sherlock-logic. Taking place the night before John's job interview during the 'Blind Banker' case.


**Sabre**

_Summary: Where would someone storage a sabre? Sherlock-logic. Taking place the night before John's job interview during the 'Blind Banker' case._

_Standard disclaimer: Sherlock, John and all other mentioned characters belong to BBC and the guys who invented them. I just borrowed them for fun. I wrote this for my personal delight and improving my English, no copyright infringement intended. No money changed hands and no profit is being made._

_Un-beta-ed! _

_Would love to hear what you think and if anyone wants to do a beta let me know.  
I wanted to do this in British English, so I'd like to know about any spelling or grammar mistakes._

Uh god, what a day!

John followed Sherlock up the stairs into their flat. He was tired. They had been up all day, Sherlock had climbed over a balcony and they had found a dead guy shot in his bedroom. Finally they had spoken to Sherlock's friend at one of the finest locations to eat in the area. He was quite hungry now, Sherlock hadn't stopped to eat all day and John once more decided he needed to break Sherlock of the habit to forget to eat, if he didn't want to eat he at least could make sure John wouldn't pass out from a lack of nutrient…

He left his jacket at the wardrobe and sat heavily into his comforter staring blindly ahead, eat and then sleep or vice versa?

"What about if I make some pasta for dinner?" he suggested.

Sherlock ignored him, walking up and down the room without having taken of his coat. His eyeballs moving fast in his open eyes without actually seeing. John knew he was far away and realized normal talking wouldn't bring Sherlock out of his concentration. He had shielded himself from his surroundings and was digging in the depths of his thoughts somewhere. Seeing him in this state was something he needed to examine further…. They had lived together for a few months and there were still quite a lot of things he witnessed in wonder, not knowing what was exactly happening. … yeah, mark for further examination… not now. Now: sleep or eat… he raised from the comfortable warmth and trotted towards the kitchen.

Maybe he would be able to find something he wouldn't need to cook for a fast meal. He started rummaging through the kitchen counters. When he opened the double doors of the cupboard his gaze fell onto something he had not seen before.

There was a really large metal thing, he looked closer. It was a …. He blinked…. A sword…an astounding large mixture of a sword and a sabre in fact… it wasn't wrapped or in a sheath, just laying there in the back of the closet…. He frowned. Where was this thing coming from? He took it out. It was quite heavy and definitely didn't look like a replica. He held it in front of his face into the light of the kitchen table. It looked sharp and ominously… and pretty much used…. The grip was made with a ornate curl end and it looked used and skilfully crafted. Well, Sherlock had some really odd objects but he had never seen this before and it was not small so you could oversee it! But the oddest thing was it smelled… like manure. Which meant it couldn't have been here long since it would have lost it's smell. He stared at it.

"Sherlock there is a real large sabre in the cutlery compartment. You know where it came from?" he tried though not really expecting Sherlock' mind to be back with the average living already.

"Why? Is it not the appropriate place for a knife to be with the other cutlery?" came an innocent reply. John rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Yeah, quite logical…. Ok.

"Yeah, the problem is it's not packed and it's rather sharp. One could easily hurt himself by searching through the cupboard. We had a talk about dangerous objects and chemicals and to store them away appropriately."

"That is why it was in the back."

John sighted. "Where is it coming from and where is the sheath?"

"Hopefully in close proximity to the Jaria Diamond?"

"What?"

Sherlock came into the kitchen and with a graceful movement took the sword and slid it into the small space between the stove and one of the counters, leaving only the hilt to look out in the middle of the working space. He faked a wide grin and turned to vanish into his room. John stood there about a minute staring at the hilt…. Jaria diamond?… he couldn't think, maybe he was too tired. After another minute he turned and headed for his room.

He switched on the alarm clock to be up in time for his job interview in the morning.

_Please review!_


End file.
